


Like a Rabbit- Part 17

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Common Cold, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: pudding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“Here you go,” said Sirius, climbing onto the bed. He knelt beside Remus, who was tucked tightly under the covers. “Chocolate pudding made especially for you.” Sirius held the big metal bowl where the pudding had been made, and also had two spoons.

“Ooohhh, pudding!” Remus sat up in bed, scrubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. He leaned back against a whole pile of pillows. “You should have brought separate bowls. You’ll catch my cold.”

“Oh hang it! You should know by now I don’t care about that. In fact… it could be pretty romantic being sick in bed with you, all snuggly and sniffly and-”

“And you’re just saying that now. As soon as you fall sick you’ll get all needy and babyish and wish I’d insisted on separate… separate bowls-‘scuse me.” Remus stopped to turn his head and sneeze a double-sneeze.

“G’bless you,” Sirius said, in a dreamy sort of way.

Remus couldn’t help noticing. “Sirius… I really don’t feel well…”

“I know.” Sirius handed him the bowl and a spoon. “You’ll feel a little better after you have some pudding.”

Remus dipped a spoon into the bowl and scooped up a huge mouthful. The moment it touched his tongue, he smiled. Chocolate pudding wasn’t exactly chicken soup, but it made him feel better than most anything could. The fact that it was made with love certainly didn’t hurt. Remus swallowed quickly, pulled a few tissues out of the box beside him, and sneezed again.

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus’ forehead tenderly. “Just lie back and relax. You don’t have to do a thing.”

“Sniff! Sniff! Tell that to little Padfoot.”

“What?”

Remus nodded down towards Sirius’ lap. “All it takes is a few sneezes, huh?”

Sirius’ cheeks were bright red. “Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean you need to do anything. I’d never ask you for sex when you’re not feeling well.” He grinned. “No matter how incredibly sexy you are like this.”

Laughing, “You’re mad! I look awful!”

Shaking his head, “No, you look fantastic. That little red nose makes you seem to vulnerable. The stuffiness in your voice makes you sound so alluring. That warm, squishy sweatshirt makes you look so huggable. And that look you get just before you have to give in to a big, irresistible sn…” Sirius couldn’t say it. “Well, it makes me weak all over and…” The flush in his cheeks drove his words away. “I’m sorry. But I’d never ask. Never. And I wouldn’t accept an offer from you either. You need your rest. And your pudding. Eat up.”

Remus coughed and smiled as he had another spoonful. “You’re a good boyfriend.”

“I try. Even when it’s” he smirked “hard.”

Remus chuckled. Then his nose twitched like a rabbit’s. “ehhh…” He raised his hand instinctively, and Sirius leaned a little to the side to see around it. “ehhhhh…ehhhKshoo!” 

“G’bless you,” Sirius whispered.

“Thank you. Sniff!” Remus wiped his nose. He glanced down and couldn’t miss Sirius’ erection. “You know, Pads… sniff, sniff, Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. In fact, since you enjoy it so much, you should have fun without me.”

Sirius looked hopeful. “Truly? You don’t mind?”

“Go right ahead, Love. Then at least something good will come out of this blasted cold.”

With a deep sigh of relief, Sirius pulled off his T-shirt and shoved off his boxers. “Thank goodness, because I’m just about ready to explode.” Remus laughed. “It’s entirely your fault,” Sirius told him, tapping his wand to his cock to cover it with lubrication. “You and those sexy-”

“hehhhh-Choo!”

“Those!” Sirius finished. Overwhelmed with arousal, he cupped his balls and fisted himself. There was the sound of skin slapping against lubricated skin. He fell backwards onto the bed without breaking his rhythm. His legs were still bent at the knees from kneeling, but he spread his legs to allow for better access. His eyes were wide, desperate to take in every detail of Remus’ snifflings. But he wanted more. “Remus…” he whispered. “Do you feel…”

“Not yet,” Remus replied, understanding. “But give me a minute. This is a rotten cold. I’m sure I’ll sneeze soon.” Remus wasn’t going to risk sneezing with a mouth full of pudding so he set it aside for the moment. He wished he could enjoy the sight of Sirius pleasuring himself; it was certainly a delicious thing to watch, he simply did not have the energy required to join in. At least, not in the way he would have liked. “Sirius?”

Sirius moaned with anticipation, watching Remus unblinkingly.

Remus’ nose twitched, and though his instinct was to rub it, he kept his hands down. “I think I’m going to…”

“Me too,” Sirius said, his breath catching just like Remus’ was. “I’m…”

Remus’ face screwed up, then went slack. The sneezes built up quickly, then struck with a vengeance, shaking his whole body. Sirius’ body shook as well, shooting and spilling over his stomach.

As Remus took a few tissues for his nose, he conveniently passed Sirius a few for cleaning off. “How was that?” Remus asked before blowing his nose.

“Fucking fantastic,” Sirius replied. “Without the fucking.” He chuckled. He sat back up and kissed Remus’ forehead. Then he sighed with satisfaction.

“You’re too easy.”

“And you’re not?” Sirius said, picking the bowl back up.

“Oooooh, chocolate pudding!” Remus laughed and, arms outstretched dramatically, grabbed for the bowl.


End file.
